


DBZ in the Land of OZ

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Miscellaneous Arc. A parody of the classic children's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DBZ in the Land of OZ

"C'mon Goto (pronounced Go-toe)! Let's go!" Dorothy and her dog Goto were running down a long road. All of a sudden a city appeared.

"What the...?!" Dorothy exclaimed as she slowed to a stop. "What is this place? Oh Goto, I'm scared!" she cried as Goto licked her face.

"No need to worry little gir..., uh bo..., uh little * person *! You are in Munchkinland and we are very nice people. Very nice indeed!" said a little bald fellow with no nose.

"Uh, sure." Dorothy said. "This is one ugly girl!" said the bald guy to a midget next to him. The midget giggled.

"I'm not ugly! My Auntie said I'm just different!"

"In other words, BUTT UGLY!" the bald man laughed hysterically. "Anyway, back to the subject. We're here to warn you of a mean witch who was here in the land of Oz. Her name's Chichi." said Baldy.

"She doesn't sound too bad."

"That's what they all say kid, that's what they all say."

"Hello! I'm Piccolina (pronounced pick-co-lean-a) the good witch! I'm also here to deliver your specially made glittery red shoes!" A strangely beautiful person with a white dress and a wand appeared out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I was instructed to by the author."

"Fine." Said Dorothy as she put them on her feet.

"Yay!" cheered the weird little people. Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Hold on one sec please." Piccolina looked at her pager. "Shoot! Why can't that dirty old man get a life? I am not going to become his baby's momma!" (guess who just paged her) "Back to business. If you want to go home at any time just go and ask the wizardess for help.."

"What wizardess?"

"The wizardess of Oz! Duh!"

"Oh okay. How do me and Goto get there?"

"By following the brown brick road."

"Um excuse me Piccolina, but don't you mean the yellow brick road?" Dorothy asked.

"We're dirt poor and the city's out of funds. We can barely afford bronze! How are we supposed to get a solid gold brick road? You want to get home don't you? It's brown or nothing at all!" Piccolina shouted.

"Okay, okay! Sorry." Some music starts up from out of the blue. "Follow the brown brick road!" They start skipping down the road. "Follow the brown brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the brown brick road! Oh, we're off to see the wizardess! The wonderful wizardess of Oz! We hear she is a wiz of a wiz oh ever a wiz there was! Oh ever, oh ever a wiz there was, the wizardess is one because! Because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things she does! We're off to see the wizardess, the wonderful wizardess of Oz!" The music stops.

"Stop! Please stop! I can't take it anymore! You guys sound awful! Don't quit your days jobs!" In the distance Dorothy saw a stupid looking stick man.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Go-crow. Where are you going?"

"To see the wizardess so I can go home." Dorothy said proudly.

"Ooh, ooh, can I come? Pleeeeease?"

"Alright. Might I ask why?"

" 'Cause I need a heart. I'm made of straw so I want to feel alive."

"Let's go!" she said.

"Bark, bark." Goto agreed.

"We're off to see the wizardess..." They sang as they skipped down the seemingly endless road. Soon they came upon a tin man blocking their way.

"Ugh. This sucks! I can't reach my oilcan and now I'm frozen! Hey little girl, can you help me?"

"Hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Go-tin, a tin man. Can you please oil me? By the way, where are you going?"

"Me and Go-crow here are going to see the wizardess. I need to go home." She said while oiling him.

"And I need a heart to feel alive."

"Can I come too? I need an unlimited supply of oil and a personal slave so I never freeze up again. " Go-tin yelled.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Yay!" He soon got up. They started skipping and singing that familiar tune. They eventually came to a very dense forest that they entered immediately.

"Frieza, Vegeta, and Cell. Oh, my! Frieza, Vegeta, and Cell. Oh my!" They chanted over and over again. They came to a shadowy figure. After Dorothy quit screaming a high-pitched wail that hurt their ears, the figure said something.

"Roar." It said weakly. 'Hi! Who are you?" Dorothy shouted.

"Aren't you afraid of me little person?"

"Why should I be? You sound pathetic."

"Ha, ha." The lion said sarcastically. "My names Videl. What's yours?"

"I'm Dorothy, that's Go-crow, and that's Go-tin." She pointed to each one respectively. "Before you ask, we're going to see the wizardess. I need to go home, Go-crow needs a heart, and Go-tin needs an unlimited supply of oil and a slave. Yes you can go and don't tell me what you want. You need courage, right?" she said all of this in a bored voice.

"Wow. You're amazing! How did you know?"

"I had a hunch." Actually she looked at the script beforehand, but she wasn't telling them that.

"Let's go then!" shouted Videl.

"Right." Cried the others. They sang that stupid song again that is getting truly old. They soon came to a field of flowers.

"This is it! I see the wizardess' castle!" shouted Dorothy who saw it in the distance.

"These flowers sure are pretty." Commented Videl. They all bend down to sniff them. 5 Seconds later they all pass out except Goto. A witch appeared.

"Woof! Woof!" Goto warned the others. Dorothy sat up drowsily. She was looking straight into the face that easily could have been the ugliest person in the world. (Actually she was. For 10 straight years and darn proud of it)

"Well my pretty, I can't let you reach that wizardess. Your friends have to die, along with you and your little dog too." She cackled. Suddenly Dorothy got a telepathic message.

"Dorothy I know I'm supposed to be there right now, but I'm stuck in traffic. You'll have to do it yourself. Bye!" Piccolina hung up.

"Hmm that was weird." Dorothy thought. "I have an excellent idea!" She ran to an almost hidden creek and filled a canteen full of water.

"The Girl Scout, multi-purpose, emergency kit." She said to herself. "Never leave home without it!" She then ran back to the witch and started to dump the water out on her. She stopped.

"Wait a minute. Why aren't we at your fortress?"

"It's currently having some repairs. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay." She presumed to pour the water out onto her. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" the witch cried. "Hold on. Water can't kill anyone!"

"Oh yeah?" Dorothy smirked. "Well, * this * can! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" The witch was fried. Her new friends slowly awakened. "Let's go!" They ran to the gate and rang the doorbell.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you the wizardess?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A WIZARDESS?! I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL!!!" he calmed down. "My name is Trunks. The butler."

"Can we see the wizardess then?"

"I guess so. Sure, why not?" All he saw was a small girl in a plaid dress and pigtails, a scarecrow, a lion, and a strange looking tin man. What harm could they do? He led them inside and shut the door quickly behind them. "We've been getting a lot of terrorist threats." He said as he explained his actions. "Ma'am, you have visitors.." He said to a sophisticated intercom on the wall. "Bring them here." Was the reply. "He took them down a long corridor with many doors. He stopped at an especially large one and knocked softly. "You may enter now." A female voice said.

"Um, hi! I'm Go-crow and I really need a heart."

"Fine." Said in a depressed way. "It's done."

"Hello. I'm Go-tin and I need unlimited oil and a slave."

"It's done."

"Hey, I'm Videl and I need lots and lots of courage."

"It is done." She said again.

"What about you girl?"

"I just want to go home." "Nope sorry. Can't do that."

"What! Why?!"

"It's not within my power. Besides you can do it yourself." She continued.

"How?"

"Hold Goto and lightly tap your heels together while saying, 'There's not place like that wonderful planet called Earth."

"Oookay. There's no place like that wonderful planet called Earth, There's no place like that wonderful planet called Earth, There's no place like that wonderful planet called Earth..."

"Vegeta! Are you actually saying there's no place like Earth?!" Bulma said shocked.

"Oh Bulma! I had the strangest dream! You were there as a wizardess, Trunks was there, and Kakarott was there as a dog and I had pigtails!" Bulma just slowly shook her head and went back to sleep.


End file.
